


RECALL : A Winter Long Past

by Edolon_Vryche



Category: Vast Error
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Loss, Other, Sad Ending, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edolon_Vryche/pseuds/Edolon_Vryche
Summary: Major warning for VE spoilers!Seinru has been gone for a year now. Edolon misses them.
Relationships: Seinru Narako/Edolon Vryche
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	RECALL : A Winter Long Past

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while i was sad and thinking about edolon so it kind of sucks lmfao

Your name is EDOLON VRYCHE, and today is YULEPASSING DAY.

Today also happens to be the anniversary of your partner, Seinru Narako's passing. It felt strange, Spending Yulepassing Day alone for the first time. Everything was as it was before, The snow glistening outside, Covering the trees and rocks around the base that'd become all too familliar to you. But someone was missing, and it felt so.. Wierd. You never were good with change, So even with preparation you knew that you'd never be able to handle losing them.

You didn't.. Know how to feel. You know their death was needed, But that doesn't mean you can't miss them. You remember it like it was yesterday. You remember their soft hands, Nails always painted black and purple, Sometimes with a hint of gold. You remember how their eyes shone whenever you said something. You remember feeling like they were the only escape for you in this ugly, rotten world.

You remember.. So much, But it's still all so blurry. You don't *want* to remember, But you really don't have a choice, Do you? You loved them. Forgetting someone you lost doesn't really happen. Not for you, At least. 

You were angry, Of course you were. You lost someone you cared about. But you lost that anger long ago, And now it feels like.. Just an empty hole in your heart. Like there should be something, Like you should wake up everyday and see them, and hear their beatiful voice.

"Good morning Dolo." You were never the best at cooking, But you loved waking up and making something for them. It was nice, It gave you a sense of familliarity. That's what you'd gotten used to. Every morning was the same, But it still felt so nice with them around. They'd listen to you, They made you feel like you were cared about.

And now that's gone.

Your name is EDOLON VRYCHE, and they left a hole that can't be filled.


End file.
